bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pre-Round Comment
Pre-Round Comments are little tips or facts that appear at the bottom of the screen before each round. Sometimes they have to do with the upcoming round, sometimes they're tips for different bloon or tower types, and sometimes they can just be a heads-up for what's coming and sometimes it's something conical.. (Note: Most of the grammatical errors in Bloons Tower Defense 1's comments were made by NinjaKiwi. Censors were made by users.) Unless stated, blank entries either mean that there is no comment for that round, or it hasn't been added to this page yet. __TOC__ Bloons TD 1 #Welcome to Bloons Tower Defense! Stop the Bloons escaping by building towers next to the maze. As you get more money build more towers or upgrading existing ones. #That was too easy, press 'Start Round' to play the next round. #Still super easy, you didn't miss any did you? #Blue bloons move faster and have red bloons inside them. #Remember to spend your money. #Green bloons move even faster and have blue bloons inside them! #Lots of blue ones coming up. Hope you're ready... #The dart tower piercing upgrade allows darts to pop up to 2 bloons each. #Ice towers work best with bomb towers nearby. #Are you ready for a whole bunch of greens? #Yellow bloons are - you guessed it, even bigger and even faster and have greens inside them. #Tower upgrades are usually a better option than just adding more towers. #Tower defense is about what towers you use and where you put them. #The super monkey tower is not a joke, he really kicks a**! (he really is poptastic! in CoolMath version) #You lose one life for every bloon that escapes. So a blue bloon costs you two lives, a green one three lives etc. #I've tried and you can't pass the game using only tack towers. You can slow the game down a lot though. #Relax a bit, there are no yellow bloons in the next level. #Have you played Bloons? #A whole bunch of greens coming up. #Too easy. Let's step this up a bit. #Place your towers so that they can be shooting at something for a long time, corners are good. #Ready for 45 straight yellows? #Yellows, greens, then more yellows - that should take care of you... #Did you know that the Greek national anthem has 136 verses? #93% of American teenage girls say shopping is their favorite activity. #Tack towers are really useful for thinning out the crowds - get the speed upgrade for extra effectiveness. #Black bloons are nasty - they are small but contain 2 yellows inside them. Oh did I mention they are IMMUNE TO BOMBS?! #When you sell a tower, you get 80% of what you paid for it, including all the upgrade money you spent. #Lots and lots of yellows - more than a hundred even, followed by a bunch of black bloons. #Next is a cash round - pop hundreds and hundreds of greens to top up your money. If you leak any I'll wince. #Monkeys aren't so good at shooting at things moving to their left. Something about being right handed I guess. #The good thing about black bloons is that they move slower than yellows. #A - lot of yellows. #10% of people lose their temper every day. If they play Counterstrike its more like 90% I think... #You will probably need to use every tower type to finish the game. #You can improve frame rate a bit by having no towers selected during the round. #Just black bloons coming up. Lots of 'em. #Just around the corner there are a throng of yellow bloons waiting to have a go... #Just for fun, there are some of each colour bloon in the next level. Enjoy popping those easy reds for a change. #80 black bloons. Enjoy. #Its important to not lose early lives, because the levels are only getting harder. #White bloons are IMMUNE TO FREEZING - and they also have 2 yellows inside them. #How many monkeys does it take to make a super monkey? That stuff will keep you up at night. #Lots and lots and lots of black bloons. More than ever. #Lots and lots and lots of WHITE bloons. More than ever. #Lots of white, then black, then yellow bloons. The next level is going to hurt. #You still playing? I'm impressed, I couldn't get this far without cheating. #You got any super monkeys yet? Are they really worth all that money? #Its ok if you don't pass this level. Really it is. Just hit 'try again'. Its the effort that counts. #This is the last level. There are TONS AND TONS of black AND white bloons coming. Hope you have lots of lives left... Bloons TD 2 #Welcome to Bloons Tower Defense 2! Stop the bloons escaping by building stuff in and around the maze. #Easy as pie,press 'Start Round' to play the next round. #If this is your first time playing Bloons Tower Defense, have a go at the first version as well. #Use road spikes to pop any bloons that look like they're going to escape. #In Bloons TD 1, you could pass with only dart towers. In TD 2, I promise you that is no longer possible... #Boomerangs sonic boom upgrade allows boomerangs to pop frozen bloons. #Monkey glue is useful for buying yourself some time. #The dart tower piercing upgrade allows darts to pop up to 2 bloons each. #Ice towers work best with bomb towers nearby or sonic boom boomerangs nearby. #Are you ready for a whole bunch of greens? #If a bloon escapes, you lose as many lives as the bloon had bloons inside it plus 1. #Check out this pretty bloon coming up... #Tower defense is a strategic game. Bloons tower defense is about monkeys with darts. Go figure. #23 yellows on their merry way. #Yellows and greens, greens and yellows. #The game is paused at the end of each level, so take a moment to eat a piece of toast or have a cup of tea. #Relax a bit, there are no yellow bloons in the next level. #Have you played Bloons? #Bomb towers are actually pretty good, in fact you might need one in the next couple of rounds. Hint hint. #'A man walks into a bar.... DONK.' Ok that joke went down like a lead balloon... #Place your towers so that they can be shooting at something for a long time, corners are good. #Ready for 50 straight yellows? #Boomerangs multi-target upgrade increases the bloons popped up to 5 per throw. #On medium and hard difficulties, the cost of stuff is higher. #There are no cheats in this game, last time I was lying. #Half way through, well done. Now lets step things up a bit. #Remember, black bloons are immunte to bombs, white immune to ice, and lead immune to anything spikey... #When you sell a tower, you get 80% of what you paid for it, including all the upgrade money you spent. #Monochrome level. Leads, blacks, and whites. #120 yellows for fun. Yellows shouldn't be any threat to you any more. Right? #There are no left handed monkeys, sorry just live with it. #The good thing about black bloons is that they move slower than yellows. #55 black bloons. #The moon landing was not a hoax. #You might not need to use every tower type. But think of the wasted programming and grafic drawing if you don't #You can improve frame rate a bit by having no towers selected during the roung. #20 lead bloons. #All bloons in bloons games and related products use a biodegradable material. Imagine that. #Yellows, whites, blacks, and rainbows for your popping leasure. #Monkey glue. Yeah I don't know where we come up with this stuff either. #Consistency is the hallmark of a small mind. #Get ready to spam some road spikes down. #Complete this line: 'sunshine, lollipops and...' #Letting a rainbow bloon escape will cost you the princely sum of 37 lives! #Liking the white bloons? Good, heres a present for you. #Its probably lagging a bit by now. Sorry. By the way, get ready for tons of lead bloons. #If you're wondering what laser vision does, its like piercing darts only it can pop frozen bloons as well. #You got any super monkeys yet? #The LAST LEVEL.............. is coming up if you get past this one. #This is the last level. If you are playing on hard then I salute you. Bloons TD 3 Entries with "---" mean there is no comment before the round # Welcome to Bloons Tower Defense 3! Click on stuff on the right to buy it... # Pop, pop, pop. Too easy. # --- # --- # You can unlock all 8 tracks by passing tracks 1 to 4 in easy mode. # --- # 50 blues heading down next. # The Pop Count under the tower name is how many bloons that thing has popped. # --- # Road spikes are good for getting those bloons that slip through your defenses. # To recap, yellows spawn, greens, that spawn blues, that spawn reds. Yellows move very fast. # Rainbow bloon are fast and mean, and have 2 blacks and 2 whites in them. # --- # The permafrost and snap freeze upgrades for Ice Towers are powerful, you should try them. # Try not to rely on road spikes too much, they don't earn as much as they cost. # Strategies that work well on some tracks may not work well on others. # You can play any of the tracks on Easy Medium or Hard difficulties. How cool is that? # --- # Thermite allows boomerangs to pop lead bloons. # Lead bloons move slowly, but they are immune to sharp objects. You need to use bombs or similar. # --- # Monkey glue is good on levels with multiple paths - you can split the oncoming streams. # Next level will be a doozy. # --- # Monkey beacons do not attack, they just increase the range of all stuff in their radius. # --- # Some tracks are hard on easy, and others are easy on hard. Ain't life funny. # In BTD3, every tower type has 4 upgrades, split into 2 upgrade paths. # --- # Black bloons are immune to bombs, white ones are immune to freezing. # Did you know the bomb missile upgrade also gives a slight fire rate increase? # --- # 60 black bloons followed by 3 brown coming up. # Enjoying the brown bloons? They're ceramic, so they take several hits to pop. They have rainbows in them too :) # --- # --- # Beware the M.O.A.B - its coming next level. # M.O.A.B stands for Massive Ornary Air Blimp, not Mother Of All Bloons. Either way, it brings pain. # --- # --- # If you manage to beat level 50, you can opt to play in 'free play' mode until you run out of lives. # Need a cash injection? Heres 100 yellows - right after 9 browns. Sorry, is is level 42 after all. # --- # If a M.O.A.B escapes, it's game over. Yes, that sucker will eat all your lives. # Rainbows, browns, then 100 straight whites # --- # Super monkey plasma shoots even faster than laser vision. # --- # Nicely done. Getting difficult yet? # Here comes the final level. It's hard. Don't forget if you win you can play on in free play mode. Bloons TD 4 #Welcome to Bloons® Tower Defense 4! #I really should make level 1 harder. Has anyone leaked a bloon on level 1? #Once you have unlocked a tower type, you won't need to unlock it again. #Your career progress is saved every time you pass a round. #RBE means Red Bloon Equivalent and tells you how many bloons you have to pop in the current round. #You can save your game at the end of the round. This feature requires a MochiGames account. It's fast, easy and free. #Target priority First means the tower will target whatever bloon has traveled the furthest. #The Pop Count under the tower name is how many bloons that thing has popped. #Target priority Last means the tower will target whatever bloon has traveled the least distance #Road spikes are good for getting those bloons that slip through your defenses. #To recap, yellows spawn greens, that spawn blues, that spawn reds. Yellows move very fast. # #Target priority Strong means the tower will target the highest ranked bloon it can reach. #Target priority Weak means that the tower will target the lowest ranked bloon in its attack radius. #Pink bloons are bigger than yellows because you guessed it… they contain a yellow. #The coveted fourth upgrade for each tower type is extremely powerful. Each one needs to be unlocked before use. # #80 greens. # # #Where there are multiple path for bloons, they will choose one at random. # #Monkey Glue is good on levels with multiple paths - you can split the oncoming streams. #A Camo Bloon is coming next level. A Camo Bloon cannot be targeted by towers that cannot detect them. Use spikes if you need. #Zebra Bloons contain 1 black and white bloon - and they are immune to bombs and ice! # #You cannot place a normal tower on water. You have to use something that floats... #Lead Bloons move slowly but are immune to anything sharp. You need something fiery or explosive to crack them open. #In BTD4, every tower type has 4 sequential upgrades. The fourth upgrade is extra powerful. #Black Bloons are immune to bombs, White ones are immune to freezing. #Did you know the bomb tower missile upgrade also gives a slight fire rate increase? # #Lead bloons are too heavy to be affected by Tornado magic! # #At the of the next round are 3 rainbows bloons. They contain 2 Zebra bloons, enjoy. # # #Monkey Aces are best suited to more spread out tracks where they can inflict the most poppage. # #Ceramic Bloons take several shots to destory - then when you do you are greeted by 2 Rainbow Bloons. Also glue cannot slow them down! #Monkey Buccaneer is a powerful mid-level tower for a good price. However they can only be placed in water. # # #Browns, leads, whites. Don't you hate pesky lead bloons? # # #Did you enjoy your old friend the M.O.A.B? You didn't think we got rid of it, did you? #Wizard's whirlwind and tempest tornado spells will thaw bloons and blow the glue off - so position them carefully! #Spend your money wisely, you get less after round 50 and even less again after 60. #Level 50 coming up, good luck. # #Sometimes more towers with less upgrades are better, sometimes less towers with more upgrades are better, it's up to you to decide. # #Banana Farms can be a good long term investment. The earlier in the game you buy them the better their payoff will be. # #Every time a baby laughs or a lamb frollicks, a rainbow appears. In this case, 120 rainbows will appear. #BTD Science 101 - of all towers in the game, only the mortar with bloon buster upgrade can strip more than 1 layer of bloon at a time. # #If you manage to beat level 60 (if you play on hard, it says 75), you can opt to play on in 'free play' mode until you run out of lives. #The B.F.B. The biggest and most feared bloon of all. All I can say is you had better be ready. # # #You cannot save your game once you start playing free play mode. # #Eight. Count them. # #B.F.B stands for Brutal Floating Behemoth. What were you thinking? # #100 brown bloons heading down. If you have your defenses well placed this should give you some decent cash. If not, sorry. # #You might think the game is lagging a bit by now, but it's really your mind speeding up. Think of it like bullet-time in The Matrix. # # # #This is the true final level. You know that it's just going to be B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's right? #Free play mode! See how far you can get - you cannot save your game in free play mode. Good luck. Bloons TD 4 Expansion Entries with /'s mean the comment is the same as BTD4. #Welcome to Bloons® Tower Defense 4 Expansion! #Same old level 1 as always...free money really. #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #The 'Advanced' track in this expansion has a special secret. #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #Great sacrifice is needed to unlock the secrets of the temple. #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #/ #The Temple awaits... can you discover how to unlock its secrets? #/ Bloons TD 5 Entries with "---" mean there is no comment before the round #''Welcome Message - depends on Difficulty, Daily Challenge, Special Mission, ...'' #Easy peasy. #Have fun unlocking and discovering what all the new tower upgrades do. #A ninjakiwi account is great thing. It lets you save your progress, and individual game sessions #Keep playing Bloons TD 5 regularly to check for new updates, tracks, towers, game modes and other awesomness. #First green bloons are coming next round. #The more you use a certain tower, the more upgrades you will unlock for it. #Each tower has 2 upgrade paths, but you can only get the 3rd and 4th upgrades on one of paths, because they are special. #The bloons are now more organised, they may come in tight bunches to break through quickly, or come spread out to confound your area weapons. #Coming up next are some Blue Bloons, then some more, then some more, then some more. #Good old Yellow Bloons. Quite fast, quite big, and quite dangerous without a good defense. #Take a moment to admire the sumptuous and awesome atwork this game has. #If you have not played more Ninja Kiwi games, you should - because those games are fun, and fun is good. #Once you unlock a new tower, it will be unlocked permanently - provided you are logged in to Ninja Kiwi... #Use each tower type more to unlock all its upgrades. #--- #--- #Have some free money with 80 greens coming up next. #--- #--- #--- #White bloons incoming. #--- #--- #That was just one Camo Bloon, Easy enough to pop with road spikes if your towers missed it. There will be more next time so beware! #--- #--- #Leads are slow and easily dealt with if you have the right towers. Otherwise, they could cause you some grief... #--- #--- #Next round are many Zebra Bloons. Some of them will be heart-shaped Regen Bloons. Get ready! #--- #Next round there are lots of Camo Bloons, make sure you have a couple of Ninja Monkeys or other towers that can Camo Bloons! #--- #Rainbow Bloons, pretty fast, pretty mean and pretty pretty. They're rainbows after all, right? #Beware round 42... #--- #--- #In a couple of rounds there will be more Camo Bloons. You have been warned. #--- #--- #This next round coming up will separate the strong from the weak. Make sure you have good Camo detection by now and burst damage to deal with Regrowers too. #--- #--- #--- #--- #Building up a bit nest egg are we? Think carefully about what to spend it on - money tends to get a bit tighter the higher you go in this game. Just sayin'. #--- #Got any Super Monkeys yet? #--- #--- #Ok, let's ramp things up a bit shall we? #--- #--- #--- #Ring a round the rosie, a pocketful of - Rainbow Bloons. #--- #--- #Camo + Lead = much pain. Hope you're ready. #--- #Enjoy that BFB did you? #--- #Next round will be @#$*% hard. #--- #Last level for Medium difficulty. #--- #If you keep playing you'll keep unlocking new stuff and ultimately get better at the game. Remember to take breaks occasionally to do non-BTD5 things. #--- #--- #If you were a bloon, wouldn't you rather get popped instead of slowly leaking and withering to an undignified husk? I guess we'll never know since they can't speak. #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #Next level will be fun, a whole bunch of Ceramic Bloons are going to charge through your defenses and pretty much make you lose. #--- #--- #--- #--- #--- #Regen AND Camo coming up. Not very fun or fair really is it? #--- #--- #If you're playing on Hard, you've done well to get this far, but it will all end next level. #Freeplay, freeplay, freeplay. Have fun! See Also *Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE) - If you like to know what comes in next rounds you may be also interested in this article Category:Special Pages